Odcinek 15
To był brutalny mord. Jerzy Pałczyński – listonosz - podejrzany jest o zamordowanie z zimną krwią swojej kochanki, Marzeny Piotrowskiej. Czy rzeczywiście maltretował, a w końcu udusił Marzenę? Jakimi motywami się kierował? Czy sąd da wiarę jego wersji? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżony Oskarżony Jerzy Pałczyński Świadkowie Świadek Felicja Król Świadek Paweł Baranowski Świadek Elżbieta Bochenek Świadek Anna Podgórska Świadek Danuta Kowalik Inne osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Marzena Piotrowska Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Na początku rozprawy prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Jerzego Pałczyńskiego o to, że trzeciego stycznia dwa tysiące szóstego roku zabił swoją kochankę, Marzenę Piotrowską. Tego dnia, około godziny osiemnastej Jerzy Pałczyński odwiedził Marzenę Piotrowską w jej mieszkaniu przy ulicy Odrzańskiej we Wrocławiu. Miał u kobiety dług, którego nie chciał zwrócić. Oskarżony pobił swoją ofiarę, o czym świadczą liczne obrażenie na ciele zamordowanej zadane narzędziem tępokrawędzistym, jakim jest na przykład pięść. Na swetrze Marzeny Piotrowskiej znaleziono jedynie włosy denatki oraz oskarżonego. Następnie oskarżony okleił głowę ofiary taśmą samoprzylepną, na taśmie tej odnaleziono odciski jego palców. W ten sposób doprowadził do zgonu przez uduszenie. Za zabójstwo grozi kara nawet dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Jerzemu Pałczyńskiemu stawia się zarzut z art. 148§1 kk. Zeznania Wyjaśnienia oskarżonego Jerzy Pałczyński nie przyznaje się do winy, mocno podkreśla, że nigdy nie był karany. Sędzia pyta o ekspertyzę kryminalistyczną, która wykazała, że na miejscu zbrodni znaleziono odciski palców oskarżonego. Tłumaczy, że bywał u Marzeny Piotrowskiej bardzo często. Następnie wyjaśnia, że sweter, który w dniu morderstwa miała na sobie ofiara był podarunkiem od niego, dlatego w wełnie mogą być jego ślady. Mężczyzna początkowo unika udzielenia prokuratorowi odpowiedzi, skąd jego odciski na folii w którą zawinięta została głowa ofiary. Zamiast tego twierdzi, że chce aby sąd ukarał prawdziwego winnego. Obwiniony przypuszcza, że zabójstwo mogło być wynikiem napadu na tle rabunkowym. Oskarżyciel ponawia swoje pytanie o znalezione na taśmie odciski palców Jerzego Pałczyńskiego. Podejrzany motając się mówi, że dwa dni przed datą przestępstwa naprawiał Marzenie Piotrowskiej światło w łazience. Kable były zamoknięte, on rozebrał instalację, żeby wszystko wymienić. Zabita nie posiadała taśmy izolacyjnej, znalazła grubą taśmę, której podejrzany użył. Przewodnicząca uświadamia mu, że taka wersja nie tłumaczy, dlaczego odciski jego palców znalazły się na dwóch metrach taśmy, którą oklejona była ofiara. Trzeciego stycznia około godziny osiemnastej oskarżony był przeziębiony, łamało go w kościach i miał gorączkę. Następnego dnia poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Zadzwonił do naczelniczki poczty, żeby usprawiedliwić nieobecność w pracy. Przełożona poleciła mu udać się do lekarza albo pozostać w domu. Próbował także telefonować do Marzeny Piotrowskiej, ale nie odebrała. Rzecznik oskarżenia wskazuje, że lepiej by było gdyby człowiek zasiadający na ławie oskarżonych mógł pokazać jakiekolwiek zwolnienie od lekarza. Przesłuchiwany kolejnego dnia poczuł się lepiej, kryzys minął. Trzeciego stycznia nie udało mu się porozmawiać z ofiarą, która nie odbierała jego telefonów. Następnego dnia rano od Elżbiety Bochenek, przyjaciółki denatki dowiedział się o morderstwie. Był zszokowany. Obrońca wskazuje, że w aktach znajduje się oświadczenie naczelnik poczty, u której jej klient usprawiedliwiał chorobą swoją absencję w pracy. Obwiniony informuje, że jak poprzednio brał zwolnienie, odliczono mu to z pensji i źle na tym wyszedł. Artur Łata mówi, że analizując historię rachunku bankowego Marzeny Piotrowskiej znaleziono bardzo wysoki przelew z konta denatki na rachunek bankowy domniemanego zabójcy. Ponadto w mieszkaniu Pałczyńskiego policja zabezpieczyła pokwitowanie przejęcia takiej gotówki z datą i termin zwrotu. Zapytany człowiek tłumaczy, że dostał wiadomość o możliwości wykupu mieszkania, na co nigdy nie byłoby go stać. Zobowiązanie do spłaty sporządzili w dwóch egzemplarzach, oskarżony swój starannie przechowywał. Nie wie, co ze swoim potwierdzeniem zrobiła zamordowana, która traktowała te pieniądze jako inwestycję we wspólną przyszłość swoją i Pałczyńskiego. Mężczyzna procesuje się o zachowek po matce, która miała mieszkanie w centrum Wrocławia. Po śmierci kobiety lokal przeszedł na jej drugiego męża. Sprawa powinna wyjaśnić się w styczniu, denatka powiedziała, że Jerzy Pałczyński będzie mógł w dowolnym momencie dokonać zwrotu pożyczki. Mężczyzna dodaje, że Marzena Piotrowska była ostrożna i nikogo obcego by nie wpuściła, ale miała złe relacje z eksmałżonkiem, który ją często nachodził, próbując wyłudził pieniądze. Mimo to nie wskazuje tej osoby jako sprawcy, nie zna jej. Na końcu prokurator ironicznie pyta czy przypadkiem jest, że data zabójstwa pokrywa się z terminem zwrotu pożyczki. Świadek Felicja Król Sąsiadka denatki. Zna oskarżonego, który był w związku z ofiarą. Od zamordowanej wie, że jej pierwsze małżeństwo nie było szczęśliwe, a małżonek ją bił. Potem Marzena Piotrowska spotkała oskarżonego, miał na nią dobry wpływ, była przy nim rozpromieniona i szczęśliwa. Trzeciego stycznia świadek nie widziała Jerzego Pałczyńskiego. Zaskoczyło ją to, wcześniej mężczyzna przychodził prawie codziennie. Tego dnia zdarzyła się jedna podejrzana rzecz. Do pani Król zadzwonił domofon, tajemniczy człowiek podał się za pracownika gazowni. Kobieta nie wpuściła go bojąc się, że może być oszustem. Teraz jest przekonana, że to był morderca. Miało to miejsce w tym samym czasie co zbrodnia. Staruszka nie słyszała krzyków z mieszkania obok, zasnęła przy grającym głośno telewizorze. Tłumaczy, że podczas mocnego snu nic nie słyszy. Świadek Paweł Baranowski Były mąż ofiary, jest przekonany, że zarzutami obciążono właściwego człowieka. W ostatnim czasie wiele razy spotkał się z Marzeną Piotrowską, wyjaśnili sobie pewne kwestie i kobieta rozważała powrót do świadka. Trzeciego stycznia mężczyzna nie widział się z ofiarą, ale kilka miesięcy wcześniej natknęli się na siebie przy parkingu. Dawna partnerka zaproponowała panu Baranowskiemu kawę, rozmawiali o swoich związkach – on był sam, ona miała nowego partnera. Jeszcze kilka razy się umówili, eksmałżonka znowu spodobała się mężczyźnie. Dostał od niej numer telefonu. Nie bała się, ponieważ po rozwodzie pan Baranowski zaczął uczęszczać do grupy Anonimowych Alkoholików i na terapię, która miała pomóc mu radzić sobie z agresją. Wydawało się realne, że dawne małżeństwo do siebie wróci, byli partnerzy planowali razem spędzić święta. Przesłuchiwany przypuszcza, że denatka powiedziała o tym zamiarze obwinionemu. To nie jest osoba, która potrafiłaby prowadzić podwójne życie. Pan Baranowski podejrzewa, że Pałczyński chciał ją skrzywdzić i nie zwracać pożyczki, o której wie od samej Marzeny Piotrowskiej. Obrona cytuje smsa, którego w dniu zabójstwa świadek wysłał do ofiary. Jego treść brzmi jak groźba: ''Radzę ci podjąć właściwą decyzję. Inna może się dla ciebie źle skończyć. ''Przesłuchiwany tłumaczy, że ofiara nie chciała ranić obwinionego. Pałczyński pomógł jej w ciężkich chwilach, ale potem między nimi się popsuło. Poza tym podejrzany jest pazerny na pieniądze. Pokłócił się z zamordowaną po pijanemu i powiedział, że zabrał z domu staruszki pudełko z biżuterią. Klient mec. Wilk miał mieć straszne długi, ale pan Baranowski nie ma dokładniejszych informacji na ten temat. Świadek Elżbieta Bochenek Pracowała z ofiarą, przyjaźniły się. Kobiecie nie podobały się spotkania Marzeny Piotrowskiej z byłym mężem. Zamordowana nieopatrznie dała eksmałżonkowi numer telefonu, denatka wierzyła w jego przemianę pod wpływem terapii. Szybko pożałowała tej decyzji, nie myślała o powrocie do Pawła Baranowskiego i bała się, że ten człowiek znowu będzie ją bił. Świadek tłumaczy, że Paweł Baranowski ubzdurał sobie, że Marzena Piotrowska i on znowu będą parą. Nękał ofiarę telefonami i smsami, groził jej pozbawieniem życia jeśli do niego nie wróci. Zupełnie inaczej zabita postrzegała oskarżonego: był dla niej dobry, opiekował się i mocno pomógł po rozstaniu. Czwartego stycznia Elżbieta Bochenek i Marzena Piotrowska rozpoczynały pracę o godzinie jedenastej, zgodnie z wcześniejszym ustaleniem pani Elżbieta odwiedziła koleżankę. Pod jej domem była około dziewiątej piętnaście, nikt nie otwierał. Świadek zadzwoniła na telefon komórkowy do przyjaciółki; włączyła się poczta, zatem kobieta była w domu. Drzwi były otwarte, w środku Elżbieta Bochenek znalazła martwą Marzenę Piotrowską leżącą na podłodze, zwłoki miały głowę owiniętą szarą taśmą samoprzylepną. Przesłuchiwana zadzwoniła do Jerzego Pałczyńskiego, bardzo się przejął. Prokurator pyta czy panią Bochenek i obwinionego coś łączy: ta twierdzi, że tylko się znają. Pałczyński był partnerem jej przyjaciółki. Świadek Anna Podgórska Policjantka wydziału kryminalnego. Brała udział w przeszukaniach mieszkań Jerzego Pałczyńskiego i Pawła Baranowskiego zgodnie z nakazem. U oskarżonego ujawniono dowód na to, że pożyczył on od ofiary dużo pieniędzy, a w jego piwnicy znaleziono sznur i taśmę samoprzylepną. Mieszkanie Pawła Baranowskiego przeszukano, ponieważ śledczy interesowali się nim jako byłym mężem ofiary. Małżeństwo to zakończyło się z powodu dużej agresji mężczyzny: patrole interweniowały w sytuacjach bójek i awantur u Baranowskich. W mieszkaniu Pawła Baranowskiego zabezpieczono twardy dysk komputera: wśród plików były fotografie przedstawiające maltretowane panie i zbiorowe gwałty. Kobiety przedstawione na zdjęciach nie były znane Baranowskiemu, na taśmie którą oklejono głowę ofiary nie zabezpieczono odcisków Pawła Baranowskiego. W aktach znajduje się film, który dowodzi, że domniemany sprawca spotykał się z Elżbietą Bochenek. Przewodnicząca zarządza seans wideo: na nagraniu klient mecenas Wilk i świadek Bochenek spotykają się w restauracji, zażyle się witają i podejrzany wręcza swojej towarzyszce różę. Następnie siedzą przy stoliku, podejrzany całuje panią Bochenek w dłoń. Rzecznik oskarżenia informuje, że film nakręcono dwa dni po zabójstwie. Elżbieta Bochenek mówi, że Pałczyński podobał jej się od zawsze i filmik nie ma nic wspólnego z Marzeną Piotrowską. Dodaje, że zazdrościła koleżance ukochanego, ale nic jej o tym nie mówiła. Jerzy Pałczyński jej się podobał. Oskarżyciel sugeruje, że z tego powodu pani Bochenek może chcieć go chronić. Adwokat wskazuje, że to bez związku ze sprawą. Artur Łata się nie zgadza: to może się łączyć jeśli chodzi o motywy przestępstwa. Przesłuchiwana policjantka wskazuje, że prawdopodobne jest aby działania oskarżonego były napędzane motywem rabunkowym. W jego domu znaleziono liczne ilości drobnej biżuterii: pierścionków i kolczyków, nie była to własność denatki. Odnalezione rzeczy śledczy powiązali ze zgłaszanymi przez okoliczne starsze panie kradzieżami biżuterii. Świadek Danuta Kowalik Fryzjerka, pracuje z Elżbietą Bochenek. Dobrze zna Pawła Baranowskiego, spotkali się kilka tygodni po jego rozwodzie z Marzeną Piotrowską. Mężczyzna podobał się Danucie Kowalik, kobieta prosiła Elżbietę Bochenek, by ich poznała. Wcześniej świadek słyszała, że Paweł Baranowski bił Marzenę Piotrowską. Opisuje go jako człowieka agresywnego: problemy zapijał alkoholem, po którym stawał się skłonny do stosowania przemocy. Początkowo ukrywał swoje picie, potem zaczął jawnie nadużywać alkoholu. Kiedy pierwszy raz uderzył panią Danutę, ta chciała odejść, ale partner przeprosinami i łzami przekonał ją, że wszystko mu się pomieszało po połączeniu leków psychotropowych i alkoholu. Adwokat chce wykazać, że Paweł Baranowski miał silny motyw, by zabić ofiarę. Danuta Kowalik kiedyś pod nieobecność Pawła Baranowskiego skorzystała z jego komputera: zobaczyła tam masochistyczne zdjęcia przedstawiające kobiety związane sznurami w czarnych skórach, niektóre miały głowy oklejone taśmą samoprzylepną. Kiedy przesłuchiwana dowiedziała się od Elżbiety Bochenek jak wyglądało ciało zamordowanej ją zmroziło, przypomniała sobie, co widziała na dysku u Pawła Baranowskiego. Ponadto człowiek ten jej groził, nawet śmiercią. Jest przekonana, że to chory mężczyzna, bała się go. Świadek Felicja Król Kobieta chce uzupełnić zeznania. Boi się mówić w obecności oskarżonego, sędzia zarządza wyprowadzenie mężczyzny. Robi to wbrew protestom obrony; adwokat wskazuje, że taka sytuacja możliwa jest tylko w wyjątkowych wypadkach, które zdaniem pani mecenas tutaj nie występują. Po wyprowadzeniu Jerzego Pałczyńskiego świadek zeznaje, że zginęła jej kolia podarowana przez męża. Staruszka najpierw myślała, że ją zgubiła. Teraz jest pewna, że ukradł ją klient mecenas Wilk. Marzena Piotrowska informowała sąsiadkę, że nie może się pozbyć z domu Jerzego Pałczyńskiego. Chciała go zostawić i odzyskać pieniądze, które od niego pożyczyła. Trzeciego stycznia Felicja Król zrozumiała, że Marzena Piotrowska bała się oskarżonego. Tydzień wcześniej domniemany sprawca pokłócił się z ofiarą, która wyrzuciła go z mieszkania. W dzień morderstwa denatka miała zepsuty domofon. Klient Magdaleny Wilk zadzwonił do świadka podając się za pracownika gazowni, starsza pani nie otworzyła drzwi. Zamordowana sama wpuściła Jerzego Pałczyńskiego, następnie Felicja Król oglądała serial w telewizji i przysnęła. Kiedy się obudziła o osiemnastej trzydzieści zobaczyła jak klient mecenas Wilk zamykał drzwi do mieszkania Marzeny Piotrowskiej. Świadek poinformowała, że Jerzy Pałczyński groził, że spali jej dom, a ją zadźga nożem. Pani Król jest pewna, że osobą którą widziała jest Jerzy Pałczyński. Ponowne wyjaśnienia oskarżonego Jerzy Pałczyński zmienia swoją wersję. Marzena Piotrowska chciała go zostawić i żądała zwrotu pieniędzy, nie dysponował taką sumą. Kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć: oskarżony chciał ją uspokoić, uciszyć. Nie miał zamiaru zabić zabić. Poszedł do mieszkania ofiary, żeby ją przekonać aby do niego wróciła lub dała mu więcej czasu na zdobycie gotówki. Zamordowana straszyła go policją. Jerzy Pałczyński idzie za sugestią swojej adwokat i nie kontynuuje wyjaśnień. Mowy i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Oskarżyciel twierdzi, że żal i cierpienie oskarżonego to kłamstwo i fałsz wykreowane na potrzeby procesu. Artur Łata pyta, gdzie oskarżony był, gdy Marzena Piotrowska umierała i się dusiła. Jerzy Pałczyński z zimną krwią zamordował kobietę. Oskarżony twierdził, że nie mógł popełnić tej zbrodni, ponieważ kochał zamordowaną. To kłamstwo. Zabił, żeby jego ofiara nie domagała się zwrotu paru złotych. Prawo za takie postępowanie karze bardzo surowo. Rzecznik oskarżenia wnosi o wyrok dwudziestu pięciu lat pozbawienia wolności. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Stała się rzecz straszna. Zginął człowiek i jest osoba temu winna. Żeby wymierzyć adekwatną karę trzeba poznać osobowość sprawcy. Jerzy Pałczyński to mężczyzna impulsywny i gwałtowny; najpierw robi potem myśli. Zrobił rzecz głupią i bezsensowną, ale nie chciał zabić Marzeny Piotrowskiej. Obrońca wnosi o uznanie winy za nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci. Wyrok Sąd uznał oskarżonego winnym i wymierzył mu karę dwudziestu pięciu lat pozbawienia wolności. Wina Jerzego Pałczyńskiego nie budzi wątpliwości: wiarygodne zeznania pani Król i odciski na taśmie którą oklejono głowę ofiary to mocne dowody. Najmocniejszy dowód to przyznanie się do winy. Twierdzenie, że oskarżony działał nieumyślnie w tej sprawie jest co najmniej dziwne. Trudno uznać, że oskarżony oklejając głowę ofiary taśmą nie chciał jej zabić. Zamiar bezpośredni nie budzi wątpliwości. Kara dwudziestu pięciu lat pozbawienia wolności jest surowa, ale nie jest najwyższa. Sąd nie zdecydował się sięgnąć po karę dożywocia, bo mężczyzna jest osobą niekaraną, ma dobrą opinię i całe życie pracował. Człowiek ten pozbawił życia młodą kobietę, która mu ufała: zrobił to w sposób okrutny w jej własnym domu. Anna Maria Wesołowska zwraca się do świadka Felicji Król – tłumaczy, jak istotne jest, żeby świadkowie mówili prawdę. Zawsze lepiej poszukać pomocy u odpowiednich władz, niż narażać się na odpowiedzialność karną i życie ze świadomością popełnienia przestępstwa. Wyroki wielokrotnie zależą od zeznań świadków. Ciekawostki * Oskarżony najpierw twierdził, że dzień po zabójstwie czuł się gorzej, potem zeznał, że w tym dniu poczuł się lepiej.